The present invention relates to a tape measure that utilizes a flexible tape blade that is deployable and retractable relative to an associated housing for taking distance measurements.
Tape measures typically include a housing and a measuring tape. The tape is selectively deployable from, and retractable into, the associated housing for taking a measurement and storage, respectively. The measuring tape is typically stored as a convolute coil inside the housing, with the lead section of the tape being routed through an opening in the housing called the mouth or tape exit port. During retraction, the tape may experience stresses due to various geometrical relationships, and may tend to whip back and forth, particularly as the last portions of the tape are retracted. Several approaches have been proposed for dealing with this situation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,679, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses that a sliding grip element may be used to help cushion the tape during retraction. However, the approach of the '679 patent, and other prior art approaches, have not proven completely satisfactory for all situations. Thus, there remains a need for alternative designs of tape measures, advantageously ones that allow the mouth of the tape measure housing to assist in reducing stresses experienced by the tape during retraction.